


come back to me

by hhwgv



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/M, Overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: Aaron was only conscious for a few moments here and there – he wasn’t sure how long he was actually out or how much time had passed and he felt lost, unable to figure out which parts were real and which were figments of his frenzied imagination.





	come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Aaron/Katelyn before and this isn't a super plot-heavy fic, but I hope you like it!!

Aaron was only conscious for a few moments here and there – he wasn’t sure how long he was actually out or how much time had passed and he felt lost, unable to figure out which parts were real and which were figments of his frenzied imagination. He remembered the darkness, remembered all of the terrible images he’d seen in his head as part of the side effects of one of the worst overdoses he’d ever endured. He’d seen flashes of his mother; her vicious words and brutal blows flitting in and out of his memories. There was a part of him that knew she was dead, that she couldn’t hurt him anymore, but he still felt the ghost of her abuse on his skin.

Worse than his mother were the memories of Drake. Aaron’s drugged mind had somehow twisted him into an even more gruesome monster than he had been in real life – he looked like a zombie out of a movie, with pale gray skin dripping off of his bones and half of his skull caved in from where Aaron had crushed it with the racquet. If Aaron was given the chance to go back to that moment, he would do it again in a heartbeat, but that didn’t mean guilt didn’t creep into the back of his mind sometimes, consuming him like this monstrous version of Drake was attempting to do.

In the midst of the darkness, Aaron heard Katelyn’s voice calling out to him. She was the angel that drew him back to consciousness, at least for a little while. He could make out her worried expression, her eyes lined with tears she didn’t want him to see. Her touch made him feel alive, made him feel safe. Whether she was pressing a cold washcloth to his forehead or holding his hand, he wanted to stay awake for her. He wanted to wipe the tears from her face and pull her close, despite the fact that he was the reason for her pain. He never wanted to make her feel this way again. The guilt was almost too much for Aaron to stomach, but he felt her soft whisper against his skin as his grasp on consciousness began to weaken. “Come back to me, Aaron.”

He tried to say something before the darkness consumed him once more but the words were stuck in his throat. He didn’t know what he’d intended to say, but he couldn’t get it out before he slipped under once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it!! and feel free to send me prompts on my [tumblr!](bi-gansey.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
